OS - Le plus beau cadeau de Noël
by Sterek974
Summary: Cela faisait depuis quelques temps que Derek craquait sur Stiles, un garçon de son lycée. Il avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, en vain. Mais par un grand miracle, l'élu de son cœur a été inviter chez lui pour le réveillon de noël. Qui fera le premier pas entre les deux garçons ? Une chose est sûre, ce noël allait être inoubliable.


**Salut à tous, je reviens vers vous avec un OS spécial Noël. Cela vous permettra également de patienter le temps d'écrire les chapitres de mes autres fics x)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, alors bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le plus beau cadeau de Noël

Dans le lycée de Beacon Hills, on trouvait toute sorte d'élève. Les populaires, soit par leur statut social élevé, leur compétence physique au sport ou par leur belle gueule. Et en bas de l'échelle, les loosers qui comprenait les geeks, les intellos, ceux qui faisaient tout pour passer inaperçus et ne pas se faire humilier par les autres. Stiles Stilinski, adolescent hyperactif, faisait partie de cette catégorie. Il passait son temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo, était un pro de l'informatique et il s'en fichait complètement de son look. Il avait peu d'amis mais ceux qui compter parmi ses proches en valaient une centaine. Comme on le dit souvent, mieux vaut la qualité que la quantité d'amis. Il passait donc ses journées au lycée en compagnie de son meilleur ami et presque frère, Scott. À eux deux, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de s'intégrer, en vain.

Petite précision, depuis l'enfance Stiles avait toujours été amoureux d'une fille de sa classe, Lydia Martin. Mais ça c'était avant bien sûr. Avant de croiser le ténébreux Derek Hale, de 2 ans son aîné et frère de Cora, une fille de sa classe. L'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée ayant tout pour plaire : pleins aux as, un corps d'apollon, un sourire à en tomber par terre mais aussi le meilleur de l'équipe de basket du lycée.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques mois que Stiles avait complètement craqué pour l'apollon du lycée. Alors qu'il venait de se faire bousculer par un groupe de connard qui se la pète et que toutes ses affaires étaient tombés par terre, Derek s'était précipité pour l'aider. L'hyperactif n'avait même pas comprit de qui il s'agissait, plutôt préoccupé à récupérer ses feuilles volantes, de peur qu'elles se salissent. Il pensait tout simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une gentille personne qui avait eu pitié de lui et non pas un des mecs les plus populaires du lycée. Alors qu'il remerciait son sauveur après avoir tout ramassé, ce dernier lui tendit la main et il accepta. Lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard du garçon en face de lui, Stiles redressa ses lunettes et se mit à rougir. Il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche tellement il était choqué. Derek-je-suis-bien-foutu-Hale était celui qui l'avait aidé à ramasser ses affaires et maintenant il lui tendait la main pour se relever.

Avec hésitation et en se raclant la gorge, il accepta cette main tendue et il ressentit comme une brûlure à ce contact physique, qui s'insinua rapidement dans son ventre. « Oh mon dieu ! » Pensa l'adolescent. Ce sentiment magique, cette douce brûlure et ces papillons qui virevoltaient dans son ventre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait tout ça en même temps. Jamais il ne les avait ressentis pour Lydia, qui était censé être son premier et unique amour. C'était également la première fois qu'il voyait Derek d'aussi près. Il put détailler ses magnifiques yeux verts qui semblaient changer de couleur, sa fine barbe qui reposait sur une belle mâchoire taillé comme dans du marbre et surtout son fameux sourire qui vous faisait tomber à la renverse. Alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix du garçon en face de lui.

\- Hey ! Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Qui ? Moi ?

\- Bien sûr, ricana le brun.

\- Euh… oui… désolé. Je vais bien, merci…

\- Derek ! Je m'appelle Derek et toi, tu es ?

\- Euh… Stiles !

\- Original comme nom, mais c'est sympa. A plus, Stiles.

\- Ouais, a plus !

Mais Derek ne bougea pas d'un poil, le fixant tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu continues de me tenir la main, je ne pourrais jamais m'en aller.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, répondit l'hyperactif en rougissant furieusement.

Il libéra sa main de celle de Derek tandis que ce dernier lui fit un sourire rayonnant en clignant des yeux. Ce doux silence fut brisé par une voix au loin.

\- Hey Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ramène-toi, mec !

C'était la voix de Jackson, le meilleur ami de Derek mais aussi la brute du lycée qui terrorisait plus petit que lui. Cette brute était également le petit ami de Lydia et souvent l'hyperactif se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver. Le brun fit un signe de la main à Stiles avant de se détourner et de rejoindre ses amis.

De son côté, Stiles secoua la tête avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se diriger vers son casier. Il y rangea ses cours en excédent et récupéra ses affaires de chimie. Dès qu'il referma son casier, il sursauta en voyant son meilleur ami qui rigolait.

\- Scotty ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça. J'ai bien faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

\- Si tu verrais ta tête, c'est trop marrant mon pote.

\- Si tu le dis… répondit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais que vois-je ? Tu as les joues toutes rouges ? C'est à cause de Lydia ? Elle t'a embrassé ? Demanda le basané en rigolant.

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle. Tu mérites la palme d'honneur pour cette blague.

\- Allez, raconte mec !

\- Euh… il n'y a rien. Tu fais fausses routes. C'est juste à cause du climat. Tu sais dehors il fait froid et quand on entre au lycée, il fait chaud avec ce radiateur. Ça doit être ça, enfin, je suppose.

\- À d'autres, bro. Pas à moi. Je te rappelle que je te connais depuis qu'on était en couche culotte.

\- Merci de la précision.

\- Euh ouais. Tout ça pour te dire que tu me mens ! Alors, c'est quoi, Stiles ?

\- Rien je te dis. On ferait mieux d'y aller en cours, car je ne veux pas avoir une heure de colle avec Harris.

Scott hocha la tête et ensemble, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers le cours qu'ils adoraient le plus ; la chimie avec Harris. Pendant la plupart de ses cours, l'adolescent ne cessait pas de rêvasser, pensant à un garçon aux yeux verts hypnotisant. À plusieurs reprises, ses professeurs ont dû le reprendre et Scott lui envoyait des regards inquiets qu'il ignorait.

En fin de journée, alors que Stiles se dirigeait vers sa Jeep, il vit Derek au loin et son visage s'empourpra en repensant à sa main dans la sienne. Pour éviter de s'humilier devant la foule d'élève, il se précipita et entra à bord de sa fidèle Roscoe puis démarra rapidement. Durant tout le trajet, le beau visage de Derek n'arrêtait pas de le hanter et se fut la même chose alors qu'il préparait le dîner pour son père et lui.

« Arrête de penser à lui, imbécile ! » S'exclama-t-il en se donnant une claque. « Tu crois quoi ? Qu'un beau gosse populaire et friqué va s'intéresser à toi ? Alors là, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, idiot ! ».

Alors que Stiles se torturait l'esprit, pendant ce temps Derek venait à peine de rentrer chez lui. Tout comme l'hyperactif, il avait un grand sourire qui arborait son visage. Il se mit même à chantonner lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ce qui intrigua sa mère et sa grande sœur Laura. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui puis posa sa main sur son front.

\- Laura ?

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, ça me rassure. Mais il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu te mettes à chantonner. Tu ne trouves pas, Maman ?

\- La ferme !

Talia se mit à rigoler, tout en étant surpris de voir son fils souriant, car en temps normal Derek ne souriait presque jamais. C'était dû à une peine de cœur. Son ex, Jennifer l'avait utilisé pour grimper socialement au sein du lycée et elle le trompait dans son dos. Et dire que l'athlète l'aimait et la croyait sincère ; il faisait fausse route.

La mère de famille s'approcha de lui, puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Tu peux nous le dire, Derek.

\- Euh… non, répondit-il en rougissant. C'est juste une bonne journée, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?! Je te connais bien, Derekounet, taquina sa grande sœur. Dis-nous le nom de la demoiselle.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et il n'y a personne !

L'adolescent commença à s'emporter, ne voulant pas leur dire qu'effectivement il craquait sur quelqu'un, qui était du sexe masculin. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre, ferma la porte avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il repensa au regard troublé de Stiles et cela le fit sourire comme un idiot.

Depuis quand le jeune homme avait-il craqué pour l'hyperactif ? Cela remontait à la rentrée pour être exact. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, ce fut le coup de foudre pour Derek. Il le trouvait mignon dans le couloir, avec son air un peu perdu, ses lunettes aux verres carrés qui lui donnait du charme, son teint pâle et ses nombreux grains de beauté qui le rendait encore plus attrayant. Bref, Derek pourrait passer des heures à décrire la beauté du garçon pour qui il craquait. Mais Stiles n'était pas que beau physiquement et Derek l'avait bien remarqué dans ses gestes. L'hyperactif était quelqu'un de loyal, prêt à tout pour ses amis. Une fois, alors qu'il faisait des courses, il l'avait vu en train de nourrir un chien qui mourrait de faim et cela confirma la grandeur d'âme qu'avait Stiles. Ce dernier faisait également parti des volontaires, lorsqu'il y avait une cause à défendre au lycée.

Depuis leur rencontre, l'amour qu'avait Derek pour Stiles n'avait pas cessé de grandir. Malgré les apparences, le jeune Hale était quelqu'un de timide. Il regardait donc le petit ami de ses rêves à distance, cherchant un quelconque moyen pour se rapprocher de lui, en vain. Mais aujourd'hui était son jour de chance et il a pu l'aborder. Dès que Stiles s'était mis au sol pour récupérer ses affaires, Derek avait vu en cette situation, une occasion en or et s'était donc précipité pour l'aider. Il se rappela de la main du garçon dans la sienne et cela fit éclater des papillons dans son ventre. Maintenant il devait tout faire pour passer à l'étape suivante : se rapprocher de Stiles et lui demander d'être son petit ami. Chose difficile quand on est un grand timide, mais Derek était déterminé et hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre ne le lui vole.

* * *

Quelques semaines venaient de s'écouler et Derek s'était à peine rapprocher de l'adolescent dont il était éperdument amoureux. À chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Scott surgissait de n'importe où et Derek était obligé d'abandonner sa tentative de rapprochement. De plus, Cora l'avait surpris en pleine contemplation et depuis ce jour, elle ne cessait de le taquiner et Derek dut subir cela tous les jours. À force de le taquiner ouvertement chez eux au manoir des Hale, Laura avait fini par découvrir le poteau rose. Elle était heureuse de savoir que son frère craquait pour le dénommé Stiles et avait hâte de le rencontrer. Malheureusement pour Derek, elle avait fait alliance avec Cora et ensemble, elles le taquinaient encore plus, pour son plus grand désespoir.

* * *

Aujourd'hui le matin du 24 décembre, la famille Hale décidèrent d'aller faire des courses de dernière minutes dans un hypermarché. Derek poussait le chariot accompagné de sa mère, tandis que Cora flânait dans les rayons. Sans le vouloir, elle bouscula un jeune homme qui tomba sur les fesses. Ce dernier ajusta ses lunettes et lorsque Cora comprit de qui il s'agissait, elle se précipita vers lui pour l'aider.

\- Stiles, je suis désolé. Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh ouais, ne t'en fais pas.

Le jeune homme était sur le point de s'en aller quand Cora l'appela à nouveau, voulant faire la conversation avec lui.

\- Alors, tu es venu faire des courses pour Noël ?

\- Euh… ouais, je suis venu prendre un truc pour ce soir. Toi aussi ?

\- Oui et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas seule. Je suis venu avec maman et Derek.

À ce nom, l'adolescent se mit à rougir et fit semblant de tousser pour ne pas qu'on le remarque, mais il ne connaissait pas Cora, car celle-ci le vit de suite et se mit à sourire narquoisement. Au loin, la jeune fille put voir son frère qui arrivait dans le dos de Stiles.

\- Oh mais en parlant du loup, le voilà. DEREK ! DEREK !

\- Cora, tu étais obligé de crier mon nom dans tout le magasin ?!

\- Derek, regarde sur qui je suis tombé.

Stiles, rouge comme une tomate se tourna lentement vers le petit ami de ses rêves, puis lui sourit timidement. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé en voyant qui se tenait devant lui, son cœur battant la chamade. Il le trouvait terriblement beau et les rougeurs sur ses joues ne firent qu'accentuer encore plus sa beauté. À plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ce qui fit ricaner sa jeune sœur. Au bout d'un certain temps, il réussit à parler à l'adolescent à côté de lui.

\- Salut… dit-il d'une voix rauque et cela envoya un frisson dans l'échine de l'hyperactif. Stiles, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh… oui, oui. J'oublie mes manières, désolé, désolé. Salut, euh… Derek.

Tandis qu'ils échangèrent des longs regards où le lac de chocolat rencontrait les orbes vertes hypnotisant, Cora décida de briser le silence qui y régner car aucun de ces deux idiots étaient incapables de faire la conversation, échangeant seulement des sourires.

\- Sinon, tu vas faire quoi avec ton père ?

\- Euh… rien.

\- Comment ça, rien ? Tu viens pourtant faire des courses pour Noël. Oups, désolé de ma curiosité.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, car des fois je peux me montrer aussi pire que toi, rigola l'adolescent. En fait, mon père m'a prévenu qu'il ne pourra pas être là ce soir, car on l'a envoyé dans la ville d'à côté pour une enquête. Donc je serai seul, vu que Scott est parti en voyage avec sa mère.

\- Oh je comprends mieux. Mais il est hors de question que tu restes seul pour Noël. Tu vas donc venir chez nous ce soir, d'accord ?

\- Euh… ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Maman sera heureuse de t'accueillir, je vais aller de ce pas la chercher.

La jeune fille les laissa pour aller retrouver sa mère, tandis que Stiles était vraiment gêné de la situation et il était surtout troublé par l'intense regard de Derek sur lui.

\- Écoute, je vais devoir décliner votre invitation car je suis gêné de m'imposer. Euh… je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Alors qu'il fit volte-face pour partir, Derek décida de saisir cette occasion et lui attrapa l'avant-bras, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. À ce contact, des millions de papillons virevoltèrent dans le ventre du plus âgé, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que l'hyperactif ressentait la même chose. Surpris, Stiles se mit à rougir avant de se retourner et de l'interroger du regard.

\- Ne pars pas. Accepte notre invitation, s'il te plaît. Ça me ferait très plais… euh ça nous ferait plaisir si tu viens fêter Noël avec nous.

\- Derek… répondit l'adolescent dans un souffle.

Au même moment, Talia et Cora arrivèrent, les surprenant. Derek lâcha l'avant-bras de Stiles, puis baissa la tête timidement.

\- Maman, je te présente Stiles, déclara Cora. Je l'ai invité pour Noël, mais il refuse de venir.

\- Bonjour, je suis Talia, la mère de ces deux garnements. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

\- C'est réciproque, Mme Hale.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Talia. Alors, c'est décidé, tu es notre invité pour ce soir et pas de mais ! C'est vraiment malpoli de refuser une invitation, rigola-t-elle. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de malpoli, Stiles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, non. Je vous remercie de l'invitation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je te dis 18h chez nous. Tu connais l'adresse ?

\- Oui, je la connais.

\- Parfait ! Tu nous excuseras, mais nous avons encore des choses pour acheter ce soir. Je te dis à ce soir, Stiles.

\- Oui, à ce soir Mme… euh non Talia.

La mère de famille lui fit un grand sourire avant de partir et finir ses courses, suivi par sa fille, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Ces derniers échangèrent des regards qui en disaient longs, avant que Stiles ne décide de briser ce silence intriguant.

\- Bon, bah à ce soir, Derek.

\- Oui, à ce soir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

L'hyperactif esquissa un sourire avant de s'en aller, mais pour la énième fois on l'interpella.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Content que tu ais accepté notre invitation. Vraiment.

\- Moi aussi et merci d'avoir insisté, répondit Stiles avec un sourire timide.

Ils se quittèrent euphoriques et ravis à l'idée de se revoir le soir-même. Stiles décida finalement de prendre un panier et faire des courses supplémentaires, ne voulant pas arriver les mains vides.

En rentrant chez lui, Stiles emballa les cadeaux qu'il avait pu acheter pour les membres de la famille Hale puis après avoir déjeuné, il décida de se mettre au fourneau en cherchant le vieux livre de recette de sa mère.

L'adolescent était vraiment doué avec la cuisine et en un après-midi il fit de très beaux biscuits de Noël, recouverts de glace royale qui avaient l'air très appétissant. Pour une fois et parce que c'était Noël, il décida d'en mettre un peu de côté pour son père, vu que la plupart du temps, Stiles contrôlait la nourriture du shérif, l'empêchant de manger trop gras ou trop sucré. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que ce dernier mangeait en cachette des donuts, sous la complicité de son adjoint Parrish.

Stiles plaça délicatement les biscuits dans une boîte et la referma, puis la posa sur la table du salon, à côté des clés de la jeep pour ne pas l'oublier. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se préparer pour se rendre chez les Hale. Il grimpa rapidement les marches de l'escalier et rejoignit sa chambre. Il vida toute son armoire sur son lit et chercha quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre pour ce soir. Il passa une bonne trentaine de minutes avant de composer sa tenue : un pantalon bleu nuit, une chemise bleue ciel à fine rayure ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure noire assortie à sa ceinture. Suite à cela, l'adolescent prit une douche bien méritée et dès qu'il en sortit, il enfila les vêtements qu'il avait choisis et décida de laisser ses lunettes à la maison. Il se parfuma et mit un peu de cire dans ses mèches rebelles. Il se regarda dans le miroir et était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Stiles espérait de tout cœur que sa tenue plairait à Derek et cela le fit rougir avant qu'il ne se mette à rigoler bêtement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu croises son regard quelques fois et qu'il se montre gentil avec toi, qu'il pourrait potentiellement être amoureux de toi. Tu es un idiot, Stilinski ! »

L'hyperactif secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées obscures et mit une veste car il faisait froid en extérieur puis descendit au salon. Il mit les cadeaux dans un sac, puis récupéra la boîte de biscuit, ses clés avant de sortir de chez lui.

Il frissonna à cause du froid et se précipita pour entrer dans sa Jeep. L'adolescent démarra et prit la route, direction le manoir des Hale.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il arriva et se gara devant l'impressionnante bâtisse. Mais il ne descendit pas de suite. En effet, il se mettait à stresser. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de trembler. « Oh mon dieu ! Je vais fêter Noël avec le mec pour qui je craque, ainsi que toute sa famille. Je ne vais pas y arriver, car je sens que je vais me ridiculiser devant eux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de Derek ? Lydia, même si elle t'ignorait et te donner des râteaux, ne t'invitait pas à Noël pour que tu te ridiculises ! Bon je me calme. Faisons comme mon père me disait, inspire puis expire… »

L'hyperactif inspira puis expira, répétant l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé. Il prit le sac de cadeau ainsi que la boîte de biscuit avant de sortir de sa fidèle Roscoe. Malgré le froid, il fit quelques pas rapidement, se tenant devant la porte juste avant de cogner.

En quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur une belle jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Derek. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant, puis se détendit rapidement en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de l'adolescent en face d'elle.

\- Stiles, c'est bien ça ? Je suis Laura, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

\- Euh… oui, c'est moi. Enchanté, Laura.

\- Entre, sinon tu vas prendre froid.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et entra dans le manoir, tandis que Laura ferma la porte. Cette dernière lui demanda sa veste et il la lui tendit avec un sourire.

\- Derek ! Derek ! Regarde qui est là ! S'écria Laura soudainement.

Stiles se mit à rougir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune femme avait appelé le nom de son frère, alors qu'elle aurait pu appeler celui de Cora ou Talia. Lorsque Derek débarqua dans le salon prêt à sermonner sa sœur aînée, il se figea en croisant le regard ambré du jeune homme en face de lui. Le jeune homme fut subjugué par tant de beauté, se mettant à le détailler. Son pantalon étroit qui épousait à merveille ses longues jambes, la chemise qui contrastait avec son teint opalin mais aussi l'absence de lunette qui rendit Stiles encore plus beau aux yeux du brun.

\- Que… ? Stiles, que fais-tu ici ? Il est encore tôt…

\- Je peux revenir plus tard, si tu veux, répondit-il en rigolant.

\- Non, non, reste. Tu es en avance.

\- Euh… ouais, je commençais à m'ennuyer, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais venir ici et pourquoi ne pas vous aider un peu avec les préparatifs.

Derek lui fit un sourire éclatant et avec courage, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Content que tu sois là, Stiles. Vraiment.

\- Oh mais c'est Stiles ! S'exclama Cora, suivi de sa mère.

Avant que Derek ne puisse faire quelque pas de plus, sa jeune sœur se précipita vers Stiles et déposa un bisou sur sa joue, ce qui le rendit jaloux. Dès que la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son ami, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Tu es en avance, mais ce n'est pas grave. Bien au contraire, c'est trop cool.

\- Ouais et je suis venu vous donner un coup de main avec les préparatifs.

\- Ne te dérange pas, mon garçon. Déclara Talia avec un regard affectueux.

\- Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je serai content si vous acceptez mon aide.

\- D'accord, mais seulement parce que tu insistes. On n'en trouve plus des comme toi.

\- Oui ! Tu en penses quoi, Derek ? Demanda la plus jeune des Hale en se tournant vers son frère.

Derek se mit à tousser violemment, gêné par ce que venait de dire sa sœur et surtout en la maudissant et en la traitant intérieurement de tous les noms d'animaux possibles. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se faire griller par sa mère, ne sachant pas si elle accepterait qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un du même sexe.

\- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir. Oh j'oubliais. Tenez, Mme Hale… euh non Talia.

Il s'approcha de Talia et lui tendit la boîte de biscuit. Elle le prit et le remercia avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

\- Ils ont l'air appétissant, Stiles. Je t'en remercie, mais il ne fallait pas te donner autant de peine.

\- C'est la moindre des choses. J'ai aussi ramené ça, il faudra les mettre sous le sapin.

Cette fois-ci, Derek se plaça devant le jeune homme et celui-ci décida de lui confier le sac de cadeau. En voyant le comportement de leur frère, Cora et Laura échangèrent des regards pleins de sous-entendu avant de ricaner. Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent avant que Derek ne prenne le sac et le place sous l'imposant sapin, qui venait à peine d'être fini.

\- Que dirais-tu de nous aider à décorer la maison ? Pendant ce temps, Laura et moi irons en cuisine.

\- Avec plaisir.

Tandis que Talia et sa fille aînée allèrent dans la cuisine, Derek, Cora et Stiles se mirent à décorer le salon et la salle à manger. Il y avait de quoi faire, car il y avait des énormes cartons remplis de décoration de Noël. Au bout de quelques minutes, cela commençait à prendre forme et c'est à ce moment qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de Cora.

\- Hey les gars, je vous laisse un moment, je reviens vite.

\- D'accord, mais t'as intérêt de revenir, Cora ! S'exclama Derek.

\- Oh ça va, je peux même plus aller pisser en paix ?

Stiles éclata de rire et ce son fut le plus mélodieux que Derek n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre. La plus jeune des Hale était sur le point de faire une remarque, mais elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Moment magique où on pouvait voir tout l'amour que Derek avait pour Stiles, juste en percevant le doux regard qu'il avait sur l'adolescent au teint pâle. Elle grimpa donc l'escalier et laissa donc les deux jeunes hommes dans le salon.

Après avoir terminé sa boîte en carton et accrocher une guirlande sur les barres de l'escalier, Stiles se tourna vers Derek, puis osa lui demander.

\- Dis-moi, je pourrais aussi orner les murs du salon en hauteur ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr, Stiles. Je te laisse carte blanche, répondit Derek avec un sourire.

\- Non, non, c'est ta maison, mec. C'est toi qui choisis.

\- Je l'ai fait : tu as carte blanche. Et ne me fais pas ce regard-là.

\- Bon d'accord. J'aurai juste besoin d'un escabeau si vous en avez un.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Derek lui sourit avant de se rendre dans le garage et de ramener un escabeau pour Stiles. Il fut rapide et demanda à l'adolescent où est-ce qu'il voulait le placer. Ce dernier lui indiqua l'endroit et grimpa sur l'escabeau. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à monter sur la plus haute marche et étant un maladroit de naissance, Stiles la loupa et glissa. Il tomba à la renverse et crut qu'il allait se briser les côtes, mais par un réflexe, Derek le rattrapa à temps et tout ce qu'il rencontra était les bras musclés du sportif.

L'hyperactif avait du mal à respirer et gardait ses yeux fermés, tellement honteux de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Derek en profita pour mieux le contempler de longs cils qui reposaient sur des joues au teint laiteux, son nez en trompette et surtout ces délicieuses lèvres roses que le brun aimerait embrasser.

\- N'aie pas honte, Stiles. je suis content que tu sois tombé dans mes bras, au lieu que tu te sois blessé.

\- Oh merde, je l'ai dit à haute voix ?

\- Oui, rigola Derek. Pas de quoi avoir honte. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux car tu ne cours plus aucun danger.

Avec un peu de crainte, Stiles abdiqua et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il croisa le regard vert-gris du brun et cela chamboula son cœur tellement il les trouvait hypnotisant et magnifiquement beau. À cela, Derek lui fit un grand sourire en dévoilant toutes ses dents et Stiles se mit à rigoler en les découvrant. Le jeune Hale se mit à froncer les sourcils en le voyant rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Y'a un truc sur mon visage ?

\- Non, non. C'est tes dents. Celles de devant, elle ressemble à celle d'un lapin.

\- Tu te moques de moi alors ? Je vais te lâcher dans ce cas !

Derek commença à détendre ses bras, faisant semblant qu'il allait le lâcher et l'hyperactif tomba dans le panneau, commençant à s'affoler.

\- Non Derek, ne fais pas ça. Oh mon dieu !

\- Tu l'as cherché, Stiles !

Finalement Derek le reposa au sol et se mit à le chatouiller, tandis que l'hyperactif était mort de rire, essayant de répliquer tant bien que mal. À un moment donné, ils étaient tellement proches, perdus dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre, leurs lèvres n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres qu'il suffisait de se pencher pour les assembler, mais c'est à ce moment-là que Laura débarqua dans le salon.

Les deux garçons se détachèrent subitement tout en étant rouge de honte.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda Laura suspicieusement. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir dérangé…

\- Euh… rien. Je suis tombé de l'escabeau et Derek m'a rattrapé de justesse.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu vas bien, Stiles ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. On continue Derek ?

\- Ouais, allons-y ! Répondit le sportif.

Laura lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu tandis que son frère soupira avant de la foudroyer du regard. Après cela elle retourna en cuisine, laissant aux deux jeunes hommes la poursuite de la décoration. Au bout d'un certain temps, Cora retourna au salon et fut déçu de les voir si peu proche. Elle qui pensait qu'ils seraient déjà en train de se bécoter ; elle avait tort. Elle fit un détour à la cuisine pour appeler Laura à la rescousse, l'entraînant dans un bureau.

\- Il se passe quoi, Coco ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, car je ne suis plus une gamine.

\- Oh d'accord, mais pour moi tu le resteras pour toujours, répondit Laura pour la taquiner. Plus sérieusement, il se passe quoi ?

\- Rien, justement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je parle de Derek et Stiles ! J'avais fait exprès de les laisser seuls dans le salon et rien. Même pas un bécot, rien !

\- Je vois. Il va falloir y remédier pour qu'ils se mettent en couple et dès ce soir. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit à Tobias de ramener quelque chose pour moi. J'espère que mon arme secrète va marcher.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Il ne va pas tarder, tu le sauras bientôt !

\- Rooh, allez Laura ! Accouche !

\- Bon seulement parce que c'est toi. Il va ramener du gui qu'on pourra accrocher un peu partout dans la maison. À un moment donné, il faudra bien qu'ils s'embrassent, non ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, j'espère que ça va marcher. Sinon je les enferme dans la réserve et les oblige à se mettre en couple.

Les deux sœurs rigolèrent avant de reprendre leur sérieux et de rejoindre le salon. Quelques instants plus tard, le salon et la salle à manger arboraient une magnifique décoration de Noël. La famille Hale était ravie et ne cessèrent de complimenter Stiles qui rougissait, acclamant qu'il avait eu l'aide de Derek et que sans lui, il n'aurait pu rien faire. Ce dernier le remercia en lui adressant son plus beau sourire, ce qui fit déglutir l'adolescent.

Le père de famille arriva peu de temps après, suivi par Tobias, le fiancé de Laura, qui comme promis apporta plusieurs branches de gui. Dès qu'il franchit la porte, la jeune femme lui sauta au bras et l'embrassa, heureuse de le voir. En voyant tout l'amour dans leur regard, cela fit un pincement au cœur de Stiles, car jamais il n'aura la chance de vivre une telle chose. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Avec la complicité de sa jeune sœur et de Tobias, Laura attacha des branches de gui un peu partout dans la maison, sous le regard exaspéré de Derek. Ce dernier avait rapidement comprit les intentions de ses sœurs.

Étant donné qu'il y avait encore des choses à faire en cuisine, Stiles proposa son aide à Talia.

\- Mon garçon, tu es notre invité, voyons. Tu as si bien décoré la maison et là tu veux nous aider en cuisine. Non, on ne va pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

\- Mais ça ne me dérange pas Mme… euh Talia. Ça me ferait très plaisir, vu que j'adore cuisiner. À la maison, c'est moi qui me charge de la cuisine car si je laisse mon père s'en charger, il risque de nous faire manger toute sorte de nourriture grasse, alors que ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé. Oups, j'en ai un peu trop dit, désolé…

\- La prochaine fois que je verrai le shérif, je lui en ferai la remarque, répondit Talia en rigolant.

\- Oh non, pas ça. Il risque de mal le prendre en disant que son fils parle sur lui.

\- Stiles, je plaisante. Ne t'en fais pas.

L'adolescent poussa un profond soupir tandis que la mère de famille lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse.

\- Il reste quoi à faire ?

\- Eh bien, le plat principal est au four. Il nous reste les entrées à préparer et dresser les plats dès qu'ils sont prêts.

\- Très bien, allons-y.

Stiles se mit à l'aise dans cette cuisine, enfilant un tablier et rapidement suivi par les ordres de Talia, il put dresser les entrées dans des plats, tout en ayant un œil sur ceux qui mijotaient sur la gazinière.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Derek ainsi que ses sœurs étaient allés se préparer pour la soirée. Alors qu'il sortait de la douche, avec une serviette autour de la taille, il hésita longuement devant les tenues étalées sur son lit. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, il opta pour un pantalon gris et une chemise noire cintrée près du corps. Il mit du gel puis se regarda dans le miroir. Son look lui plaisait bien et il espérait donc que Stiles l'apprécierait également.

En sortant de sa chambre, il croisa sa grande sœur qui siffla à son passage et Derek se contenta de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Têtue, Laura l'attrapa par l'avant-bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

\- Hey, tu aurais pu au moins me dire merci !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Roooh allez, avoue que t'as la sœur la plus sympa du monde !

Pour unique réponse, Derek haussa un sourcil en direction de sa sœur. Cette dernière répliqua en lui donnant une petite gifle sur la joue.

\- Tends tes bras.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tends tes bras, je te dis !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel mais abdiqua tout de même, car malgré les apparences, Derek craignait sa sœur et la savait capable de tous les coups fourrés inimaginables. Laura s'appliqua à plier et retrousser les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Puis lui défit deux boutons de sa chemise tandis que Derek se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Laura lui faisait cela.

\- Voilà ! Comme ça c'est mieux. Si Stiles ne craque pas avec ça, c'est qu'il doit être aveugle.

\- Laura !

\- Mais quoi, Derekounet ? Je veux que mon petit frère soit heureux et je suis sûre que Stiles est la personne parfaite pour toi.

\- Je ne sais même pas si c'est réciproque…

\- Je mettrai ma main à couper que ça l'est !

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Laura ne prenne son frère dans ses bras. En rompant leur étreinte, ils rigolèrent avant de descendre et de rejoindre les autres au salon.

Lorsque Derek fit son entrée dans le salon, Stiles fut subjugué par sa beauté. Ses cheveux bien coiffés, son pantalon qui lui allait à merveille, sa chemise qui moulait parfaitement son corps musclé mais qui également, dévoilait quelques fins poils sur son torse en béton. L'hyperactif se ressaisit puis lui sourit tandis que Derek en fit de même. Ensuite ce dernier remarqua qu'il restait une place juste à côté de l'élu de son cœur et Laura la poussa à aller s'asseoir à côté de Stiles, sinon elle dirait à Cora de le faire. Le jeune Hale grogna et se précipita avant qu'elle ne mette sa menace à exécution. Dès qu'il prit place aux côtés de Stiles, celui-ci lui sourit et avec courage, lui dit.

\- Sympa ta chemise, elle te va bien.

\- Merci ! Je te retourne le compliment.

\- Euh… merci ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stiles ?

\- C'est juste, que… euh…

\- Tu peux tout me dire, je ne vais pas te juger.

\- C'est rare qu'une personne me fasse un compliment, enfin en dehors de mes proches comme mon père ou Scott, répondit Stiles en se triturant les doigts. Car on a plutôt tendance à me critiquer sur ma manière de m'habiller, de marcher et aussi car je n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche. Oh je parle trop, je ferai mieux de me taire.

\- Non Stiles ! S'exclama Derek.

Le brun se tourna vers lui avant de lui délier les doigts et de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Stiles se mit à déglutir, ressentant une chaleur qui s'insinuait dans son bas du ventre, face à ce contact si intime. Puis Derek reprit.

\- Au contraire, c'est bien de s'affirmer. Ces gens qui disent du mal de toi n'ont rien dans leurs cervelles et ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. Crois-moi.

\- Wow, merci Derek.

Tandis que le visage de l'hyperactif virait au rouge pivoine, Derek lui fit son plus beau sourire et Stiles cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Au loin, les deux sœurs avaient assisté à toute la scène et se firent un câlin, heureuses de voir que les choses prenaient vie petit à petit entre leur frère et Stiles.

Talia fut ravie de voir son fils sourire et souhaitait de tout son cœur que Derek ait pour petit ami, l'adolescent au teint pâle. Et oui, la mère de famille était au courant de l'amour de son fils pour Stiles, car elle avait surpris une conversation entre ses trois enfants. De plus, contrairement à ce que ces derniers pensaient, Talia était absolument ravie et attendait avec impatience que les deux garçons révèlent leurs sentiments et se mettent en couple.

Vu que tous les invités étaient présents et que tout le monde avaient mis leurs plus beaux habits, elle décida qu'il était l'heure de servir le dîner. Tout le monde fut émerveillé par la magnifique table qui brillait de mille feux et les plats avaient tous l'air succulent.

Talia et son mari se placèrent au bout de la table, à l'opposé de l'un et de l'autre. D'un côté, Stiles était assis entre Derek et Cora et en face d'eux, Laura était auprès de son fiancé.

\- Bon je propose qu'on fasse une prière avant d'entamer ce délicieux repas de Noël. Ça ne te dérange pas Stiles ?

\- Euh… non, non. C'est juste que je ne me rappelle plus de ce que l'on doit dire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, nous la ferons ensemble. Maintenant, prenons nous la main.

Tout le monde se prit la main et lorsque vint le tour de Stiles de prendre celle de Derek, il se mit à rougir. Avec hésitation, il posa sa main dans celle du brun qui se renferma sur la sienne. Tous les deux ressentirent les papillons qui virevoltaient dans leur ventre tout en ignorant ce que ressentait l'autre.

Ils fermèrent tous les yeux, tandis que Talia commença la prière. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient inattentifs, plutôt concentrés sur leurs mains liés. À un moment donné, Stiles se mit à regarder Derek, fasciné par lui. Au moment où Derek sentit le regard de l'hyperactif sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et instantanément, Stiles ferma les yeux et fit comme s'il était concentré dans sa prière. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi d'avoir surpris l'autre garçon en train de le regarder.

La prière se termina et le dîner de Noël put enfin débuter. Alors que les apéritifs commencèrent à être servis et que les plats s'échangèrent à tour de rôle, Derek se mit à glousser en sentant sa main droite toujours prisonnière. Laura aussi l'avait remarqué et fit signe à sa sœur qui se retenait de rire.

\- Stiles ? Interpella le brun.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai besoin de ma main pour manger.

\- Quoi ? Oh Derek, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, répondit l'hyperactif en retirant sa main.

\- Ce n'est rien, Stiles.

Pour le rassurer, Derek lui sourit et pressa son épaule. Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant les sœurs Hale était très satisfaisant et Laura se mit à jouer des sourcils pour taquiner son frère en face de lui. Ce dernier ne put que répliquer en lui lançant un regard noir. De là où elle était, Talia avait également jeté un coup d'œil discrètement. Alors qu'ils passaient aux entrées, la mère de famille décida de s'amuser en piégeant son invité.

\- Et on félicite Stiles pour son aide précieuse en cuisine. Tu te débrouilles comme un chef. Ta petite amie doit être ravie de t'avoir.

\- Euh… se mit à glousser l'hyperactif. Je n'ai pas de petite amie et merci pour le compliment.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu es si mignon pourtant. Mais à ton âge, je suis sûre que tu as quelqu'un en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Maman !

\- Quoi Derek ? C'est juste une question.

\- Maman, tu vas le gêner. Alors, arrête s'il te plaît.

\- Non laisse, ça ne me gêne pas. Pour vous répondre, oui j'ai quelqu'un en tête mais j'ignore si ça va aboutir à quelque chose, répondit l'adolescent en baissant la tête.

La plus jeune des Hale allait intervenir, mais Laura lui fit signe de ne pas le faire. Elles espéraient juste que l'heureux élu était Derek.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu persuadé que ça ne va pas aboutir à quelque chose ?

Je ne sais pas, peut-être à cause de notre statut social au lycée. J'ai plutôt un côté geek au cas où si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué tandis que lui, il est assez populaire. Du coup, je ne sais pas si ça pourrait marcher et ce genre d'histoire n'existe que dans les films, pas vrai ?

\- Tu as dit « lui ». C'est un garçon alors, répondit Talia en souriant.

\- Oh… euh… non… je voulais dire elle…

L'adolescent était vraiment embarrassé et aurait certainement aimé prendre ses jambes à son cou, tandis que Derek avait arrêté de respirer, totalement perdu par les propos de Stiles.

\- Mon garçon, calme toi. Ce n'est pas grave s'il s'agit d'un garçon. Je suis quelqu'un de très tolérant, enfin, je veux dire, nous sommes des personnes très tolérantes. Pas vrai, chéri ?

\- Absolument mon cœur, répondit Mark. Mon garçon, tu n'as rien à craindre de nous et ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas te mettre dehors et t'interdire de venir ici la prochaine fois.

Stiles était vraiment soulagé par les paroles de Mark et ses joues se mirent à prendre une jolie teinte rosée, ravi d'entendre qu'il y aurait « une prochaine fois ». Il remercia le père de Derek avec un hochement de tête avant de continuer à dîner et Derek sentit un poids s'effondrer sur son cœur, heureux d'entendre que ses parents n'avaient rien contre les homosexuels. C'est à ce moment-là que Cora fit un gros rot sonore tandis que les garçons à table rigolèrent.

\- Cora ! Tu oublies les bonnes manières que je t'ai inculqué !

\- Oh ça va, Maman. C'est Noël aujourd'hui et tu devrais être ravie au contraire, car c'est un signe que la nourriture me plaît, beaucoup même.

\- Cora !

\- Laisse là, chérie. On ne va pas la disputer pour si peu. C'est Noël, comme notre fille vient de le dire.

Talia leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça malgré tout. Elle pourra réprimander sa fille plus tard. Après avoir terminé son assiette et pendant qu'elle se resservait, Laura se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Mais du coup, tu penses que tu vas lui dire ?

\- Euh… quoi ?

\- Le garçon qui te plaît ! Tu penses que tu vas lui dire, que tu l'aimes ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas. Je risque surtout de me prendre un râteau monumental de sa part.

\- Stiles, tu devrais vraiment le lui dire et peut-être que tu risques d'être surpris par sa réponse, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère. Tu as tout à y gagner, alors fais-le.

\- Euh… tu as sans doute raison. Merci du conseil.

\- J'ai toujours raison dans cette maison.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu croyais ? Lança Cora en haussant un sourcil.

Pour répliquer, Laura lui lança un grain de maïs sur la tête tandis que Stiles éclata de rire et fut rapidement accompagné par les autres autour de la table. Ce Noël, c'est sûr qu'il n'allait pas l'oublier.

Le reste du dîner se fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ponctué par des rires et des blagues racontés par chacun d'entre eux. Durant ce repas de famille, à chaque fois que Stiles parlait, il pouvait sentir le doux regard de Derek et c'était la même chose lorsque le brun prenait la parole.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, ils déménagèrent tous dans le salon, Stiles et Derek toujours à côté de l'un et de l'autre. Tous ensembles, ils racontèrent des souvenirs d'enfance, de Noël mais aussi des moments embarrassants lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Petit, Derek était persuadé qu'il était un loup garou, c'est pourquoi il passait son temps à courir dans la cour, hurlant à pleins poumons. Cette anecdote venant de Laura fit exaspéré le jeune homme qui se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que Stiles n'en pouvait plus de rire.

\- J'avais 6 ans, Laura !

\- Oh allez, c'est trop drôle en y repensant. Tu en penses quoi, Stiles ?

\- C'est vraiment marrant, même si j'ai du mal à l'imaginer comme ça, répondit l'hyperactif en rigolant. Je vais t'appeler « Sourwolf », d'accord ?

\- « Sourwolf » ? Pourquoi ce surnom ? Demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Car tu te prenais pour un loup en étant petit et surtout à cause de ça.

Stiles accompagna sa parole d'un geste, ses doigts brossant les épais sourcils de Derek. Ce dernier était vraiment surpris par ce geste et ferma les yeux, savourant la petite pression des doigts de l'hyperactif sur ses sourcils. Cora et Laura étaient également choquées, mais ravies par l'audace du jeune homme.

\- Ils sont épais et lorsque tu les fronce, ça te donne un aspect grincheux, répondit l'adolescent en retirant ses doigts. Du coup, ça fait « Sourwolf ». Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Oui, très bonne idée ! S'exclama Laura et Cora en chœur.

\- Dit de cette façon, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Tobias. Désolé mec.

\- Je vous déteste et surtout toi, Stiles, répondit Derek en rigolant.

L'hyperactif décida de prendre un air triste, faisant son regard de chien battu envers Derek. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, il tomba la tête la première dans le piège.

\- Je rigole, Stiles. Mais tu n'y perds rien pour attendre.

\- Je sais, je sais. Maintenant je vais me méfier de toi, répondit Stiles en rigolant.

\- Ça vous direz de jouer à un jeu de société ? Demanda la plus jeune Hale.

\- Ça dépend. Tu proposes quoi ?

\- Monopoly ou Scrabble ?

Laura, Tobias et Stiles votèrent pour Monopoly tandis que Derek avait voté pour Scrabble.

\- Pas Monopoly par pitié, je n'ai jamais de chance à ce jeu-là. Je tombe tout le temps sur la case prison, déclara Derek.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, grand frère. Je vais récupérer la boîte. Préparez la table en attendant.

Les quatre jeunes débarrassèrent la table basse, avant de s'installer sur des coussins tout autour. Alors que Cora revenait avec le jeu et distribuait les billets, Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que ça va y aller pour aujourd'hui.

\- Non Stiles, je n'ai jamais de chance.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je pense que tu vas même remporter la partie aujourd'hui.

L'adolescent confiant lui tapota l'épaule et Derek lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Comme Stiles l'avait prédit, Derek avait fait une très bonne partie, récoltant le maximum d'argent grâce à ses nombreux hôtels, tandis que les autres joueurs avaient fait faillites, l'hyperactif étant le dernier joueur encore présents. En lui attrapant la main avec enthousiasme, l'adolescent au teint pâle lui dit.

\- Je te l'avais dit Derek, bravo !

\- Merci, on va dire que tes paroles m'ont porté chance pour ce coup là.

\- Bon on va arrêter la partie, car là je m'ennuie. C'est pas drôle de rester sur la touche, râla Cora.

\- Au moins, tu arrêteras de me taquiner la prochaine fois, répliqua Derek.

La jeune fille lui fit une horrible grimace, puis vu que l'heure fatidique approchait à grands pas, ils enfilèrent un vêtement chaud puis décidèrent de sortir dans la cour arrière et de profiter du ciel. Laura ainsi que son fiancé Tobias avaient amené différents artifices et tous ensembles, ils les allumèrent avant de terminer par un feu d'artifice. Stiles avaient les étoiles pleins les yeux et il était reconnaissant que la famille Hale l'ait invité pour Noël.

Vu qu'il commençait à faire froid, ils rentrèrent dans la maison où Talia leur firent une petite surprise.

\- Maman, t'es vraiment la meilleure.

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent, plaisanta Talia. J'ai pensé qu'un bon chocolat chaud vous ferez plaisir, vu le froid qu'il y a dehors.

Le groupe de jeune remercia Talia qui leur gratifia d'un grand sourire. Ils dévorèrent également les biscuits apportés par Stiles et le félicitèrent pour son talent de pâtissier. Puis vint les douze coups de minuit, où chacun se réunirent dans le salon, se souhaitant un joyeux noël. Les cadeaux furent échangés et tout le monde fut ravi de leurs cadeaux. Stiles reçu également quelque chose de la part de Talia et fut très touché. Il la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier et lui offrit son cadeau un beau collier en perles.

\- Je suis désolé, car je n'ai pas pu acheter de cadeaux pour tout le monde. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait des biscuits. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

\- Non, mon garçon. Ta présence est beaucoup plus importante et merci de cette charmante attention.

Il lui sourit puis se tourna vers Cora et lui offrit un bracelet d'amitié. La jeune fille était heureuse et lui sauta dans les bras, avant de lui offrir son cadeau, une clé USB fun allant avec son côté geek. Il la remercia puis avec hésitation, il s'avança jusqu'à Derek. Ce dernier était de dos, en pleine discussion avec Tobias et Laura. L'hyperactif prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Derek s'exécuta et à présent tous les regards furent tournés sur eux. Le brun lui sourit chaleureusement et sans plus tarder, Stiles lui mit le cadeau entre les mains. Avec délicatesse, Derek ouvrit le cadeau, ne voulant pas le froisser et était très surpris en voyant le cadeau que lui avait fait Stiles, une jolie montre argenté.

\- Stiles, c'est juste, waow ! Merci, il ne fallait pas te déranger.

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir et j'insiste pour que tu le gardes.

\- Merci, je l'adore.

Tellement heureux de son cadeau, Derek l'enfila à son poignet puis le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier tandis que Stiles rougissait sous le regard de tous. En rompant leur étreinte, Derek récupéra son cadeau sous le sapin et le tendit à l'hyperactif.

\- Euh… c'est pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr. J'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Avec empressement, il déchira le papier cadeau, ce qui fit rigoler Derek et lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte, Stiles cru tomber à la renverse. Il y avait un Ipod et un mug Batman.

\- Derek, t'es dingue ! Ca a dû te coûter cher, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

\- Tu vas le faire, sinon je ne vais plus te parler.

\- Pffffff… tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors. Merci Der… euh non Sourwolf !

En disant cela, Stiles éclata de rire, tandis que Derek était vraiment surpris par lui. Son côté joueur et taquin, son rire qui sonnait comme la plus belle des mélodies à ses oreilles, le faisait encore plus tombé amoureux du jeune homme. Il retourna à la réalité en voyant l'air étonné de l'hyperactif. Il s'approcha de lui et fit semblant de le bousculer.

\- Le petit con, je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

\- Allez, Sourwolf ! Avoue que ça te va comme un gant !

Pour unique réponse, le brun haussa un sourcil et Stiles s'empressa s'approcher de lui et de lui faire son regard le plus triste. Derek ne tint même pas une seconde, car comment ne pas craquer devant une bouille comme celle du garçon qui lui plaisait ? Il était devenu si faible, mais cela était justifié.

Après les cadeaux, ils restèrent dans le salon et savourèrent le dessert qui était composé d'une bûche à la vanille et aux fruits rouges, ainsi que des chocolats de Noël. L'hyperactif les aida à débarrasser la table basse mais malheureusement pour lui, Cora avait renversé sa boisson au sol quelques minutes plus tôt et était allé récupérer de quoi nettoyer. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué et à peine avait-il fait quelques pas, qu'il glissa. De justesse et par réflexe, Derek put rattraper Stiles à temps. Ce dernier était penché, s'accrochant terriblement aux bras du brun tandis que Derek avait un bras enroulé autour de la taille de Stiles. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté autour d'eux, le regard ambré rencontrant une paire d'orbes vertes intenses. L'hyperactif sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse et ses joues prirent de délicieuses teintes rouges mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que c'était la même chose pour Derek.

Pendant ce temps, autour d'eux, les Hale ainsi que Tobias en profitèrent pour s'éclipser dans la salle à manger, se mettant à les observer en cachette. Ils attendaient qu'une chose se produise mais elle tardait à arriver.

Stiles lui sourit timidement et Derek se ressaisit avant de l'aider à se relever. En le remerciant, l'hyperactif remarqua le gui au-dessus de leur tête, ce qui accentua encore plus le rouge sur ses joues. C'était maintenant ou jamais et il était même prêt à se prendre un râteau. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus âgé puis déglutit.

\- Derek ?

\- Hmmm ?

Avec hésitation, Stiles se lança et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser était un peu maladroit, car c'était le tout premier de l'adolescent et Derek de son côté était vraiment très surpris par ce premier pas venant de l'hyperactif. Au moment où il allait répondre à son baiser, Stiles recula et son souffle s'emmêla à celui du brun.

\- C'est toi ! C'est toi le garçon qui me plaît, Derek. Laura a dit que je devais me lancer alors je l'ai fait sous la branche de gui.

En remarquant l'absence de réaction de Derek, l'hyperactif ajouta.

\- Merde, je suis désolé Derek. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, oublie ce que je t'ai dit.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne voulant pas se montrer faible devant le garçon dont il était amoureux, Stiles fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner de Derek. Ce dernier se ressaisit à temps, n'en revenant toujours pas de la déclaration de l'autre garçon. Il lui attrapa le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner et avant que l'hyperactif ne puisse lui demander quelque chose, Derek captura les lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser passionné. Il l'embrassa comme jamais, comme s'il était son ancre, son oxygène, une main dans le bas de son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque. L'hyperactif prit un grand plaisir à répondre à ce baiser, la fine barbe de Derek le chatouillant légèrement et se laissa guider par le brun. À son tour, il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Derek, l'autre sur sa taille, rapprochant ainsi leurs corps de l'un et de l'autre. Grâce à ce baiser, ils se sentirent enfin complet, les papillons virevoltant avec grâce dans leurs ventres. Par manque d'air, ils rompirent leurs baisers, mais gardèrent un contact en collant leurs fronts ensemble. Ils avaient du mal à respirer tellement l'émotion était forte et surtout après cette longue attente. Stiles fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et il put voir le doux sourire qui illuminait le visage de Derek. Ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux et lorsqu'il croisa le regard pleins d'interrogation de l'hyperactif, il se lança.

\- Je ressens la même chose, Bébé. Mais j'étais trop timide pour faire ce premier pas. Tu as été le plus courageux de nous deux et je t'en remercie. Je t'aime, Stiles.

Il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de l'hyperactif dans un chaste baiser, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, heureux de s'être confié. Dans les bras musclés de Derek, le garçon aux grains de beauté se laissa aller puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Derek.

Ils rompirent leur étreinte et se sourirent affectueusement. Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser de nouveau, ils entendirent les acclamations des Hale et de Tobias qui débarquèrent dans le salon. Gêné, Stiles se cacha le visage dans le torse de Derek tandis que ce dernier les adressèrent un sourire timide.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble, déclara Laura, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Laura, s'il te plaît, se plaignit Derek.

\- Enfin, mais vous en avez pris du temps ! S'exclama Talia, avec amusement.

L'hyperactif leva la tête et avec son petit ami, ils regardèrent Talia avec un air incrédule.

\- Maman, tu étais au…

\- Bien sûr, mes trois enfants ne sont pas discrets et sans le faire exprès j'avais écouté une de vos conversations.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ma relation avec Stiles ?

\- Bien sûr, quel genre de mère serais-je si je refusai cette relation ? Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Derek et si tu l'as trouvé dans les bras de Stiles, j'en suis absolument ravie. Et comme l'a dit Laura, vous êtes très mignons ensemble.

\- Euh… merci Talia.

\- Allez, dans mes bras les garçons.

Avec enthousiasme, Talia s'approcha du jeune couple et les serra de tout son cœur, leur donnant toute l'affection d'une mère aimante. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur étreinte, ce fut au tour de Mark de prendre Derek et son nouveau petit ami dans ses bras.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, mon garçon. Derek a fait le bon choix.

\- Merci, monsieur Hale.

\- Appelle-moi, Mark. D'accord ?

L'hyperactif se contenta d'hocher la tête, heureux d'être accepté par cette famille. Ils restèrent ensemble au salon, Stiles assis le plus près possible de son petit ami, discutant et riant avec la famille de ce dernier. Puis, il regarda son téléphone et fut surpris par l'heure tardive. Il se leva et leur annonça qu'il prenait congé, car il devait rentrer chez lui.

\- Stiles, il est déjà très tard et le temps commence à se gâter dehors, annonça la mère de famille. Tu devrais rester et dormir à la maison. Je suis sûr que ton père sera compréhensible.

\- Talia, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Je ferai mieux de rentrer mainte…

\- Hors de question, que tu te mettes en danger ! S'exclama Derek soudainement. As-tu au moins pensé à mettre des chaînes à neige sur les roues de ta Jeep ?

\- Euh… non.

\- La décision est prise. Tu es d'accord, Maman ?

\- Bien sûr, mon chéri.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, alors merci de votre hospitalité. Pour ne pas vous déranger, je dormirai sur le canapé.

\- Et pourquoi pas dans la chambre de Derek ? Son lit est assez grand pour deux, déclara la plus jeune des Hale, innocemment.

En entendant les paroles de Cora, les deux garçons se mirent à rougir, même si ce que souhaitait Derek au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Euh… non, non. Le canapé me convient.

\- Bon aller, ça ne me dérange pas et puis le canapé n'est pas si confortable que ça. Donc Stiles dormira dans la chambre de Derek, mais attention. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous mon toit, alors pas de bêtises et respectez ma maison !

\- Maman ! Tu me fous la honte devant mon petit ami.

\- Mais quoi Derek, je préfère vous prévenir au cas où. Allez, il est tard. Au lit tout le monde.

Tandis que Talia et son mari prirent l'escalier, suivi de Laura et Tobias. Ils ne restaient que Cora, son frère et un Stiles qui ne savait plus où se mettre. La jeune fille voulait taquiner un peu le jeune couple, avant de monter se coucher.

\- Tu as entendu, Derek ? Pas de bêtises ce soir !

\- Ta gueule, Cora !

\- Un peu de respect pour ta petite sœur, s'il te plaît. Que va penser Stiles de toi ?

\- La ferme !

Tandis que la jeune Hale lui fit une grimace avant de désigner ses yeux avec ses doigts puis de les pointer sur le couple, Derek s'approcha d'elle et lui tordit les doigts. Ensuite, il se mit à la chatouiller pour se venger d'elle.

\- C'est bon, j'arrête, j'arrête. Relâche-moi, maintenant.

\- Seulement si tu la fermes !

\- Tu as gagné, oh grand Derek de la maison Hale !

\- Je préfère ça, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Il la relâcha et la jeune fille se précipita dans les escaliers en se massant les doigts. Elle se stoppa, voulant le provoquer une dernière fois. Elle se tourna donc vers Derek avant de lui dire :

\- Encore une fois grand frère, pas de bêtises ce soir !

Puis la jeune fille monta les escaliers le plus rapidement, pour ne pas se faire attraper par son frère. Au même moment, le brun allait se mettre à la poursuite de sa sœur, mais Stiles lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

\- Non laisse, Derek. Elle a dit ça pour rigoler. Alors du calme.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui me le dit. On y va ?

\- Euh… oui.

Derek lui tendit la main et c'est avec joie que les doigts de l'hyperactif s'entremêlèrent à ceux de son petit ami. Stiles se laissa guider par le brun et ensemble, ils prirent l'escalier. Arrivé devant sa chambre, Derek ouvrit la porte et laissa le soin à son petit ami d'entrer en premier. La chambre était bleue, avec quelques affiches sportives ainsi que quelques blockbusters au mur. Un grand lit occupait le centre de la pièce et sur le côté, une armoire et un bureau où jonchaient les affaires de Derek.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger.

\- Ce n'est rien, Derek.

\- Je vais récupérer des vêtements pour toi.

\- Non, non. Ça me va comme ça.

\- Stiles, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'endormir comme ça ? Je vais te prêter un de mes vêtements et tu pourras te changer dans la salle de bain. D'accord ?

L'hyperactif lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Derek fouilla son armoire et récupéra un short et un tee-shirt. Il les tendit à son petit ami qui les récupéra avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Stiles se déshabilla rapidement avant d'enfiler les vêtements empruntés. Ils étaient un peu grands pour lui, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas la même carrure, mais Stiles s'en fichait car Derek les lui avait prêté de bon cœur. Il trouva une bouteille sur le lavabo et se fit un bain de bouche avant de retourner dans la chambre. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de Derek, ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

En quelques minutes, il en ressortit, seulement vêtu d'un bas de survêtement, ce qui fit rougir Stiles qui était impressionné par le corps bien bâti de son petit ami. En remarquant la gêne de l'hyperactif lorsqu'il détourna le regard, Derek s'approcha de lui, prenant sa joue en coupe.

\- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je peux mettre un tee-shirt, si tu veux. Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Euh… non. C'est juste que j'arrive toujours pas à réaliser pour nous deux et euh… la vue me plaît beaucoup, répondit-il en rigolant.

\- Content de le savoir, car c'est réciproque.

Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, capturant ces délicieuses lèvres roses qui réclamer les siennes dans un baiser passionné. C'est avec la même hargne que Stiles répondit à ce baiser, sa main se posant sur la nuque du brun, avant de remonter et de s'accrocher aux doux cheveux sombres de Derek. Ce dernier était très satisfait des petits bruits qui provenaient de son petit ami. Mais il avait besoin de plus, besoin de le goûter. C'est pourquoi il laissa sa langue sortir de sa bouche, léchant de temps à autre les lèvres de Stiles. Celui-ci comprit de suite les intentions de son copain et entrouvrit la bouche, accordant l'accès à Derek.

Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, c'était magique, exquis, comme si elles étaient faites pour s'unir. Elles entamèrent un ballet des plus beaux et Stiles sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, tellement l'émotion était forte. Ensemble, les deux jeunes hommes savourèrent le goût de l'un et de l'autre pendant que leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent sans pour autant prendre le dessus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne voulaient rompre ce baiser divin, mais par manque d'air, ils furent obligés. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre lentement, voulant garder le contact le plus longtemps possible.

En ouvrant leurs yeux, ils se sourirent bêtement et Derek se mit à caresser la joue de son petit ami, avant que son pouce ne s'aventure sur la lèvre de Stiles. Se sentant audacieux, ce dernier se mit à mordiller l'appendice, ce qui surprit le brun qui se mit à rigoler. Pour se venger, Derek se pencha vers lui et se mit à déposer des baisers passionnés sur son cou et l'hyperactif ne tint plus, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements.

Alors que le brun allait laisser ses mains s'aventurer sous le tee-shirt ample de son petit ami, Stiles l'en empêcha.

\- Derek, non…

\- Désolé, désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, répondit-il, honteux.

\- Ce n'est rien, Sourwolf. Je ne suis pas encore prêt et je ne veux pas le faire avec tes parents dans la chambre d'à côté, répondit-il en plaisantant.

\- Oui. On prendra tout le temps qu'il faudra, Bébé. Je t'en fais la promesse, car je veux que cette relation marche. Je te veux aussi longtemps que tu m'accepteras dans ta vie.

\- Toujours. Toujours, Derek.

À cela, Stiles déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami. Ils décidèrent qu'il était très tard et montèrent donc au lit. Le brun s'allongea en premier et laissa Stiles le choix de dormir de la façon qu'il voulait. Il espérait juste qu'il ferait le bon choix.

Après mûres réflexion, l'hyperactif écarta l'un des bras de Derek, avant de s'y blottir et de reposer sa tête sur son torse musclé. Le jeune Hale était ravi de cette position et s'empressa de déposer un doux baiser sur les cheveux de Stiles. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir puis attrapa la main de Derek, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble.

\- C'est vraiment le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie, merci. Je t'aime, Derek.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi, Bébé. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils échangèrent un chaste baiser, avant de s'endormir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce Noël allait rester graver dans leur mémoire, c'était sûr et certain.

* * *

Un peu de guimauve pour Noël x). J'espère que cet OS vous a plus. Vous pourrez le trouver sur la page FB de "Sterek Addiction". Je suis toujours in love de ce couple :3. Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD

* * *

JOYEUSES FÊTES A TOUS !


End file.
